sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Van Halen
| birth_place = Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands | nationality = | years_active = 1964–present | spouse = | }} | children = Wolfgang Van Halen | father = Jan van Halen | mother = Eugenia van Halen | occupation = | relatives = Alex Van Halen (brother) | module = | label = | associated_acts = }} | website = }} Edward Lodewijk Van Halen ( , born January 26, 1955) is a Dutch-American musician, songwriter, and producer. He is the main songwriter and founder—with brother and drummer Alex Van Halen, bassist Mark Stone, and singer David Lee Roth—of the American hard rock band Van Halen. In 2012, he was voted number one in a Guitar World magazine reader's poll for "The 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time". Early life Born in Amsterdam, Netherlands, Edward Lodewijk van Halen is the son of Jan van Halen and Eugenia van Halen ( van Beers). Jan van Halen was a Dutch clarinetist, saxophonist, and pianist, and Eugenia van Halen was an Indo (Eurasian) from Rangkasbitung on the island of Java in Indonesia.Kevin Dodds, Edward Van Halen: A Definitive Biography, 2011, p.2 "Thus was born a Eurasian woman in 1914 with the markedly Dutch name of Eugenia van Beers in the Dutch East Indies." In February 1962, the Van Halen family moved from the Netherlands to the United States, settling in Pasadena, California. Both Eddie and his older brother, Alex van Halen, are naturalized U.S. citizens. The brothers learned to play the piano as children starting at the age of six. [ Allmusic.org]; accessed December 1, 2017. They commuted from Pasadena to San Pedro to study with an elderly piano teacher, Stasys "Stanley" Kalvaitis. Van Halen revealed in an interview that he has never been able to read music. Instead, he learned from watching and listening. During recitals of Bach or Mozart, he would improvise. From 1964 through 1967, he won first place in the annual piano competition held at Long Beach City College. Afterward, the judges would comment that he had an interesting interpretation of the classical piece. Van Halen's view was, "What? I thought I was playing it correctly!" However, according to one interview, playing the piano did not prove to be challenging or interesting to him. Consequently, while Alex began playing the guitar, Eddie bought a drum kit and began practicing for hours every day. After Eddie heard Alex's performance of The Surfaris' drum solo in the song "Wipe Out", he decided to switch instruments and began learning how to play the electric guitar. According to Eddie, as a teen, he would often practice while walking around at home with his guitar strapped on or sitting in his room for hours with the door locked. Eddie and Alex formed their first band with three other boys, calling themselves The Broken Combs, performing at lunchtime at Hamilton Elementary School in Pasadena, where Eddie was in the fourth grade. Eddie would later say that this was when he first felt the desire to become a professional musician. Eddie has described supergroup Cream's "I'm So Glad" on Goodbye Cream to be "mind-blowing". He once claimed that he had learned almost all of Eric Clapton's solos in the band Cream "note for note. ... I've always said Eric Clapton was my main influence," Van Halen said, "but Jimmy Page was actually more the way I am, in a reckless-abandon kind of way."Classicvanhalen.com, Guitar World interview (February 1990). Van Halen Eddie Van Halen and Alex Van Halen formed a band in 1972. In 1974, the band changed its name to Van Halen. Van Halen became a staple of the Los Angeles music scene during the mid-1970s, playing at well-known clubs like the Whisky a Go Go. In 1977, Warner Bros. Records offered Van Halen a recording contract. Upon its release, Van Halen reached No. 19 on the ''Billboard'' pop music charts, becoming one of rock's most commercially successful debuts. It was highly regarded as both a heavy metal and hard rock album.http://www.rhino.com/rs500/listing9.lasso By the early 1980s, Van Halen was one of the most successful rock acts of the time. The album 1984 went five-times platinum after a year of release. The lead single "Jump" became the band's first and only No. 1 pop hit and garnered them a Grammy nomination. The band won the 1992 Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock Performance with Vocal for the album For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge. As of March 2019, Van Halen is 20th on the RIAA list of best-selling artists in the United States; the band has sold 56 million albums in the States and more than 80 million worldwide. Additionally, Van Halen has charted 13 number-one hits in the history of Billboard s Mainstream Rock chart. VH1 ranked the band seventh on a list of the top 100 hard rock artists of all time. In January 2007, Van Halen was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Eddie Van Halen has received acclaim for his guitar work in the band. Other work Eddie Van Halen has been involved in several projects outside of his eponymous band. In 1982, he played the guitar solo in Michael Jackson's "Beat It."Shields, Gerard (April 22, 1983). . The Daily Collegian. In 1983, he played guitar and sang backing vocals on Brian May's solo album Star Fleet Project. In 1987, he played bass guitar on Sammy Hagar's solo album I Never Said Goodbye. He also provided a guitar solo on the album's track "Eagles Fly". In 1994, he co-wrote the riff of a song with Black Sabbath members, Tony Martin, Tony Iommi and Geezer Butler, called "Evil Eye" on the Cross Purposes album, but he was not credited due to record company restrictions. In 1996, he and his brother, Alex, performed "Respect the Wind" from Twister: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack. In 1998, he played the guitar solo on Roger Waters's song Lost Boys Calling for the soundtrack of The Legend of 1900. In 2005, he performed on the Jimi Hendrix cover tune "If Six Was Nine" from the album The State of Things by David Garfield and Friends. In 2006, he recorded two new instrumental tracks ("Rise" and "Catherine") which debuted in a pornographic feature entitled Sacred Sin. The feature was directed by well-known adult film director Michael Ninn, a friend of Eddie's. In 2009, he had a cameo role in the season seven premiere of the sitcom Two and a Half Men, in which he played the main riff from "As Is" from A Different Kind of Truth. In 2009, he performed on two songs, "Not Leaving You Tonight" and "We're the Greatest", on LL Cool J's album Authentic. Style and influence Van Halen's approach to the guitar involves several distinctive components. His use of two-handed tapping and natural and artificial harmonics, combined with his rhythmic sensibility and melodic approach, have influenced an entire generation of guitarists. Van Halen, like many rock guitarists, has never fully learned to read music. Tapping The 1978 instrumental "Eruption" by Van Halen, which was voted No. 2 in Guitar World's readers poll of the "100 Greatest Guitar Solos",About.com, 100 Greatest Guitar Solos; accessed December 1, 2017.Rollingstone.com, 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time showcased a solo technique called tapping, using both left and right hands on the guitar neck. Although Van Halen popularized tapping, he did not invent the tapping technique, which had been used infrequently by various guitarists. Steve Hackett, lead guitarist with Genesis in the 1970s, is said by MusicRadar to be "widely credited with inventing two-handed tapping" and was an influence on Van Halen. When asked about this, Hackett said, "Eddie and I have never spoken about it, but yes, he has credited me with tapping... Eddie is a fine player, of course, and he's the one who named the technique." George Lynch also said in an interview that he and Van Halen saw Harvey Mandel tap at the Starwood in the 1970s. Van Halen also named Jimmy Page of Led Zeppelin as an influence, saying in one interview with Guitar World: , Guitar World; accessed December 1, 2017.}} Van Halen holds a patent for a flip-out support device that attaches to the rear of the electric guitar. , Musical instrument support, April 14, 1987, Edward L. Van Halen, inventor. This device enables the user to play the guitar in a manner similar to the piano by orienting the face of the guitar upward instead of forward. Pickup selection Van Halen has used a variety of pickups including Gibson PAFs, 1970s Mighty Mites, DiMarzios and Ibanez Super 70s. He was using Mighty Mite pickups in 1977 club photos, just prior to the recording of the first Van Halen album. Mighty Mite pickups were OEM pickups made by Seymour Duncan and were copies of DiMarzio Super Distortion pickups. Seymour Duncan apparently rewound a Gibson PAF for Van Halen around early 1978. In an interview in Guitar World magazine in July 1985, Van Halen states that his "brown sound" is "...basically a tone, a feeling that I'm always working at ... It comes from the person. If the person doesn't even know what that type of tone I'm talking about is, they can't really work towards it, can they?" In an interview with Billboard magazine in June 2015, he states that with the expression "brown sound" he actually tried to describe the sound of his brother Alex Van Halen's snare drum, which he thought "...sounds like he’s beating on a log. It’s very organic. So it wasn’t my brown sound. It was Alex's." Patents Van Halen is the inventor on . He is the lead inventor of . Another patent naming Van Halen as inventor is D388117. Personal life at the 1993 Emmy Awards.]] On August 29, 1980, Eddie met actress Valerie Bertinelli at a Van Halen concert in Shreveport, Louisiana. They married in California on April 11, 1981 and have one son, Wolfgang. Suffering from lingering injuries from past high-risk acrobatic stage antics and crashes, Van Halen underwent hip replacement surgery in November 1999, after his chronic avascular necrosis, with which he was diagnosed in 1995, became unbearable. Van Halen began receiving treatment for tongue cancer in 2000. The subsequent surgery removed roughly a third of his tongue. He was declared cancer-free in 2002. In December 2004, Van Halen attended "Dimebag" Darrell Abbott's funeral, and donated the black and yellow guitar featured on the Van Halen II album inlay, stating that it was always a favorite of Dimebag's. The guitar was put in Darrell's Kiss Kasket and he was buried with it. On December 5, 2005, Van Halen's wife, Valerie Bertinelli, filed for divorce in Los Angeles after four years of separation. The divorce was finalized in December 2007. Van Halen has struggled with alcoholism and drug abuse. He has stated that he began smoking and drinking at age 12, and that he eventually needed alcohol to function. Van Halen entered rehabilitation in 2007. In a 2015 interview, Van Halen stated that he had been sober since 2008. On October 6, 2008, Van Halen proposed to his girlfriend, Janie Liszewski, an actress and stunt-woman who became Van Halen's publicist in 2007. The two married on June 27, 2009, at his Studio City estate, with his son Wolfgang and Bertinelli in attendance. Eddie's brother Alex officiated the ceremony, while his son served as best man. In August 2012, Van Halen underwent an emergency surgery for a severe bout of diverticulitis. References External links * * * *Official Van Halen website Category:1955 births Category:American film score composers Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of Dutch-Indonesian descent Category:American people of Javanese descent Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:Indo people Category:Cancer survivors Category:Dutch emigrants to the United States Category:Dutch expatriates in the United States Category:Dutch heavy metal guitarists Category:Dutch male guitarists Category:Dutch people of Javanese descent Category:Dutch rock guitarists Category:Lead guitarists Category:Living people Category:Pasadena City College alumni Category:People from Nijmegen Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:Van Halen members Category:People from the San Gabriel Valley Category:People from Studio City, Los Angeles Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from California Category:Male film score composers